night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Leveling Guide
This is a guide to max out Stats, Talents, and Powers as quickly as possible. Pregame This guide assumes you have a starting Social of 3 and a starting Mental 2. The Charm 6 you get from Social 3 is nearly mandatory and Mental 1 make class learning take forever. Recommended Perks are Persuasion, Concentration, and Stephanie. This guide assumes you are mostly familiar with various aspects of the game. Game Plan Focus on the tasks at hand and for the most part ignore the dating sim activities and story line. Step 1: Get Your Grades Up. Low grades can cause a game over, high grades grant significant school influence, and once your grades are up it is easy to keep them up. See the Quick Start Guide for how to get your grades up quickly. Optional: Max out Enhanced Senses. You start with Enhanced Senses so maxing it now or later makes very little difference. Early on you will likely have a couple of free afternoons where you can stop by Globex to pick it up. The key utility here is the style bonus and Book Smarts, which makes keeping your grades up easier. You can do this and still get your grades up by the end of September. Step 2: Build Influence You will need 100 initiative influence for the next step, so start working Kelly, Maggie, and Stephanie (if you have her). Focus on Kelly over the others as she can train Persuasion. Hit Debate class to also train Persuasion. Getting training with Kelly is where charm 6 becomes useful, since you will need to skip class (3 charm) and then train (also 3 charm) Step 3: Get Flight. The purpose of flight it to let you get everywhere, increase your style, and improve energy recovery. Convert all your accumulated influence into Initiative influence. You'll need 100. Probably take 100 School and 500 Global to get. Step 4: Open Public Ops This is where you start to farm Initiative influence. Fortunately for you, getting Flight completes Viva la Resistance which gives you the 100 Initiative Influence you need to unlock Public Ops. If you didn't before, you should now bump up your style by maxing out Enhanced Senses. At this point do every op you can, there are typically 1 or 2 available each day. Then visit Kelly at school when able. You should have enough charm to bump up your family relationships, get influence from them daily and Money from them on the weekends. With sufficient influence with Stephanie, and nothing more important to do, train with her on the weekends. Step 5: '''Get SymPathic Link The purpose of getting SymPathic Link is to increase your Charm, Persuasion, Social, and make gaining Trust faster. If you have the energy, and nothing more important to do, you can Perma Link Trust to Trust. '''Step 6: Get Mind Control The purpose of getting Mind Control is to reshape your family to better suite your needs, and the extra Book Smarts doesn't hurt either. Recalibrate them both to Gold Digger and while you have their willpower low, if you haven't already, Permanently Link Trust to Trust. To improve your energy economy, you may reprogram them to Personal Assistants so you have a sex scene in the middle of training. Although improving energy economy, please note that this step will lower the experience points gained by the training sessions considerably, as the Personal Assistant is not herself anymore and thus not as efficient when teaching Billy. Keep hitting Ops to get Initiative influence, train with the 3 girls to max out Persuasion. Use mind control to swipe all their money when convenient. Step 7: Get a Job At this point you need to get the Teacher's Aid Job. Up to this point, we have mostly neglected money. No we need it. Save 500 global influence to unlock the Teacher's Aid Job. When you critically succeed at the Teacher's Aid job, you can Mind Control the teacher. Do so and you be able to milk her for logistics influence. Use that influence to increase you pay rate with the Teacher's Aid job. You will need 120 Logistics Influence for that. Step 8: The End of the Beginning Some of these can be performed during earlier steps as time and influence permits. Get your base persuasion to 5. After that focus on Concentration, Perfectionist personality works well for that. Then work on Personality and Leadership, see the Personality Types page to determine which personalities are best with your stats. Train your natural stats up at the Initiative as time and influence permits, 3 across at a minimum and probably 4 or 5 in Social and Mental. Raise your resistance and buy additional powers as money and influence permits. If you can afford to pick up Globex influence, it affords you a significant monetary discount. Category:Guide